


The Grand Heist

by K0ZUKEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, child!Kageyama, the shenanigans continue lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN
Summary: Right after having been ambushed by Bokuto and betrayed by Akaashi, Sugawara is once again made a victim by the hands of The Grand King and his Faithful Knight.At this point, Sugawara is glad he owns the Karasuno Daycare or else he'd be getting fired...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	The Grand Heist

**Author's Note:**

> kid fics are my cr*ck

Tooru tried his best to keep his expression less than creepy as he watched Tobio, stanced to fight, struggle with himself about the offer he was just posed. Tooru exhaled deeply as Tobio began to sway back and forth along with his obvious mental debate, cute enough to make Hajime have to hold back a fond snort of laughter.

“B….B...B…” Tobio stuttered, his face screwed up in such an adorable way, Tooru had to hide his face with the volleyball in his hands. His grip was dangerously tight as it was taking everything in him to not just scoop the boy up into his arms and run away with him like he’s heard Bokuto having done before _multiple_ times.

“C’mon little guy, what is it you wanna say?” Hajime’s voice was incredibly soft as he inched closer and closer to Tobio after stealing the volleyball from Tooru’s hands. They both knew very well what Tobio was trying to say and they also knew that it meant their victory was on the horizon.

“Ball!” Tobio managed to get out, his expression changing in an instance once the volleyball was in front of him. Tooru dramatically fell the short distance to the ground, crying fake tears and all while he watched Tobio excitedly repeat the exclamation with eyes sparkling and cheeks flushing a light pink. Hajime buried his smile into the top of Tobio’s head as he picked him up, holding him close.

“That’s right, Tobi-chan, it’s your favorite volleyball!” Tooru lilted after regaining his sense of self. The male dusted himself off and added onto the delicate hugging of Tobio—though, he was mostly clinging onto Hajime, but with the male so immobilized by Tobio’s unending excitement, Tooru figured now was as good a time as any to get a bit clingier with his boyfriend.

“Kageyama!?” The sound of Sugawara’s voice made the two men jolt; they both shared a quick look before peeking at Tobio who seemed to be blocking out any other thought that isn’t volleyball related, sighing in relief. “Tobio!? Where did you go?!” More calls for the child in their arms and suddenly, both the men’s faces grew darker.

“Hajime,” Tooru’s voice dropped to a silky smooth tone, one sounding uncharacteristically sinister.

“Hn,” Hajime responded with a gruff noise.

“How confident are you in your running skills while carrying such precious cargo?” Tooru questioned.

“If anyone’s gonna do it, it’s gotta be me, you know that,” Hajime smirked. The two shared another glance before nodding once.

“Eh?” They heard the surprise of Sugawara behind them, but neither looked back.

“Let’s go, Hajime-chan.” Tooru signalled and at the exasperated growl of Sugawara, they both were off. Hajime cradled Tobio to his chest as he ran while Tooru only turned back to flash one of his signature grins—that he usually used on his fangirls—to Sugawara, uncaring of the brash way Sugawara was flipping him off while yelling expletives that he definitely shouldn’t be saying around the children that were slowly starting to gather at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> someone pls tell these couples that they should just,,,,,visit suga while he's at work instead of stealing kids since they can very well do that lmao
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡  
> main twitter: @K0ZUKEN  
> 


End file.
